


Short Shorts and a Bathroom Stall

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith getting eaten out, Lance is a God with his mouth, M/M, Oral Sex, Short Shorts, Trans!Keith, Vaginal, bathroom stuuf, head - Freeform, klance, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith's pants get messy in one way... then another thanks to Lance.





	Short Shorts and a Bathroom Stall

Keith tugged at the short ass shorts he had been given by Allura. Just earlier today he was minding his own fucking business, a coffee with about five shots of espresso in hand, walking to his class. Then Lance fucking McClain decided to “nudge him friendly on the shoulder.” Well, that’s what he said. Lance, unaware of how thick and broad his shoulders were, basically body checked Keith, the coffee getting all over his pants. And that’s where he was now, walking out of the bathroom stall and showing Lance what he had to work with.

“Mother fucker,” Keith hissed, pulling at the shorts that were  _ waaaay _ too short for his round, muscled thighs. “This is not okay. This is your fucking fault,” he said, jabbing a finger at the other man. Lance wasn’t even fazed. He just kinda, stared at Keith’s surprisingly hairless legs.

 

“Wow..” Lance said, cheeks a little hot. “I would actually consider fucking you if I saw you in these all the time,” he said. Smooth. But it was total BS. Lance wanted to fuck him all the time. And his half chub was proving it.

 

Keith’s cheeks went a little hot, eyes rolling as he stuttered out his retort. “J-Jesus Lance, you’d fuck anything with a hole and a nice ass. But anyway, these are too short an--“

 

“I think they’re just fine,” Lance hummed, walking forward and effectively walking Keith back into the handicap stall in which he had changed. He locked the stall, the whole change of mood sending shivers down Keith’s spine.

 

“L-Lance?” he asked, backing up against the wall. He looked up at the tall man and a spike of arousal went through him, pressing his thighs together. Lance leaned down some, one hand next to Keith’s shoulder on the wall, the other moving to the hem of the shorts, dragging his fingertips just underneath the fabric.

 

“Ya know… I think they’re not short enough baby,” he hummed, pulling them up some. Keith wasn’t saying no to any of this.. and honestly Lance was surprised. “Stop me if you don’t want this too baby,” he purred next to his ear. “Tell me if you want me to stop touching you,” he rasped out, tugging the shorts higher, so now one side was bunched up all the way against Keith’s crotch, rubbing so deliciously against his engorged clit.

 

“Lance, people…” he gasped out, head back as his heart rate increased drastically. People could walk in on them… someone could hear… But fuck did it only make all of this so much hotter.. “Wh-Why would I stop you? I know we’ve both wanted this chance forever,” he said, swallowing hard. “Take your chance Lance… Take me.”

 

Now sure, the bathroom wasn’t the most romantic place to have sex with someone for the first time, but there was so much UST that Keith didn’t even care. He wanted his cunt filled with something and  _ now _ .

 

Lance smirked and dove forward, kissing Keith’s lips. Keith’s hands were automatically in the short, mousy locks, tugging as the kiss continued, chest pressing against Lance’s as they kissed hard and needily.

 

“Lance,” he gasped against his soft as hell lips. Like seriously, his lips were like… amazingly soft.

 

“Mm, what is it baby? What can I do for you,” he said, slipping down his neck and kissing and marking the pale column. He had wanted to do that for so long, just fucking  _ claim  _ Keith.

 

“Touch me, please,” he said, holding Lance’s hair as his head tilted, soft moans coming from his lips.

 

“Hmm… nah,” he said teasingly with a smirk, both hands moving to Keith’s shorts, tugging both sides up his pale thighs. Keith let out a strangled moan, eyes shutting as his plush lips parted. 

 

“Ooh, does that feel good baby boy?” he asked, hips tightening his grip on the shorts to gain another gasp from the dark haired boy. Keith could only nod, too lost in the pleasure he rarely finds.

 

Keith’s underwear were starting to get soaked. He had already been kinda horny today, and this was just… it was heaven.

 

Lance licked a warm trail up Keith’s neck, making Keith lift his head up higher with the warm muscle and gasp shakily. Keith’s hips bucked forward, moaning softly as he grinded against the other, hands gripping his shirt and trying to tug it off.

 

“Mm, you want me to get undressed kitten?” he asked with a smirk, jerking the shorts up once more, extracting a dirty moan from the other. Keith whimpered, nodding his head.

 

“Lance, please, please,” he begged, a panting mess by now, and Lance hadn’t even really touched him yet. Lance smirked and pulled his shirt off, hanging it over the metal bar.

 

“Mm, your turn baby,” he said, fingers, moving underneath the hem of Keith’s shirt, gliding over the pale skin.

 

“Lance, t-take it off,” he panted, lifting his arms up. Since he was so small breast wise, he was able to get a keyhole breast reduction, leaving him virtually scarless. And thanks to his pale skin, the scars faded rather nicely.

 

The Cuban boy pulled the shirt up, exposing all the pale, muscled skin. “Fuck you’re so hot,” he groaned, kissing down his chest and over nipples as well as his stomach. He went into a squat position, looking up at Keith with his hands poised over the button of the short shorts Keith had just donned not even ten minutes ago.

 

Keith nodded, face almost desperate as he looked at the other. “Lance I need this.. I need you,” he panted, rolling his hips. Lance grinned and undid the shorts, pulling them down and off, and smirking when he saw just how fucking  _ soaked  _  the red briefs were.

 

“Mm, did I do this to you baby?” he asked, palming the mound of Keith’s cunt through the wet fabric.

 

“Yes, yes Lance, oh fuck,” he moaned, head back as he pressed his hips against his hand harder, wanting more of that pleasure that the large hand gave. Lance just smirked at how desperate he was.

 

“Can I  eat you out baby? I wanna make you scream,” he said, hands smoothing down Keith’s thighs. Keith gave frantic nods, almost slamming his head against the tiled wall behind him.

 

“Yes, yes please,” he panted, hips bucking forward at just the  _ thought _ of Lance’s filthy mouth against his cunt. “Do it, fuck me with your tongue,” he begged. Another smirk was drawn from the tan boy as he tugged the briefs down, find a small patch of pubic hair and a pretty cunt underneath.

 

“Mm, so pretty baby boy,” he purred, leaning forward to take the engorged clit into his mouth, sucking gently as he always would when he started off blow jobs. Keith’s thighs were already shaking at this point, hands gripping Lance’s hair as his legs spread involuntarily. Lance chuckled and pulled one of the shivering thighs up over his shoulder so he could really start attacking Keith’s cunt.

 

“Fuck, you taste so good baby boy,” he groaned against Keith, tongue pressing in as Keith held onto the metal bars for dear life, thankful that this was being done in the handicap stall.

 

“Lance, Lance! More, please oh God more!” he begged, head back against the wall as he rocked his hips against Lance’s face, the hot heat of his insides almost unbearable. This was the fastest Keith had ever gotten  _ this _ close before and fuck was it amazing. “Lance, I’m, ‘m so fucking close, please,” he practically sobbed, body jerking and spasming as he felt the tongue move against a sweet spot in side of him, back arching.

 

Lance smirk and moved the hand not holding onto the pale thigh that rested on his shoulder to fuck Keith’s cunt as he moved back to his length, sucking and tongue it as Keith practically screamed. Not even five seconds later, Keith was moaning loud, cuming so hard he soaked Lance’s hand, lower face and chest.

 

With shivering thighs and aftershocks wracking his body, he collapsed back against the wall, chest heaving. Lance slowly lower the leg and held him up by his hips, not wanting the other to fall to the bathroom floor. Sure, their campus bathrooms were kept really well, but he still didn’t want Keith on the floor.

 

“You okay baby?” he asked, kissing the pale, shaking thighs.

Keith gave a dazed nod, exhaling shakily. Lance just laughed, looking up at the gorgeous, flustered and totally fucked-out man.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he hummed, kissing Keith’s flat hard stomach. “So handsome,” he whispered with a smile.

 

Keith just rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile, laughing at the other softly. “You’re a dork and you’re soaked,” he hummed, running a hand through Lance’s hair fondly as he gazed down at him. “And fuck was this hot… the thrill in public… not getting cau—“ Keith was cut off by the loud squeak of the door opening and receding footsteps. Keith’s and Lance’s eyes went wide as they looked at each other, then broke into fits of giggles.

 

“We need to do this more often  cariño ,” he purred with a smile and a small laugh. Keith just gave a nod, bending down to kiss the gorgeous man… Well, his gorgeous man.

 


End file.
